Champion, Meet the Captain
by MayhemPrincess
Summary: Things at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry take an unexpected turn when Harry's Gryffindor Quidditch team crashes into...a dragon? and not just any dragon, a Hungarian Horntail at that!


_**Disclaimer: **Is this really necessary? It is? Well alright...If you must know, No, Harry Potter is NOT mine. I do own the seven books sitting happily on my shelf, but that's it. _

_**AN: **Hello everyone! Before you start reading the story you should know that yes, this is indeed another time travel fic...and yes, I know I should be updating my other fics before jumping into the fire and starting another one... However, this story began as one of the possible plots I had in mind when I decided to write a timetravel fic, and was originally dismissed after I wrote a drabble, that would eventually keep getting longer and in the end become the prologue of "The Seventh Child." _

_Anyway, some of the plots I considered won't leave me alone, so I decided to see what I can do with them instead of just throwing them away, and this one just had to become a fic...that or no more sleep for me._

_

* * *

_

_** Champion**__**, Meet the**__** Captain**__**. **_

_**Prologue: The Storm**_

Harry couldn't find the snitch for some reason.

He, of course, kept telling himself it was because of the weather, as the sun had decided to take a nap it seemed, a storm was brewing which wasn't that bad as they needed to practice under this conditions in case the weather got bad during a match. It was frustrating, however, that even after two hours of practice, he had yet to catch the snitch once, so he blamed the weather...

...It had nothing to do with the red haired chaser, who just happened to be in his field of vision.

Nope, it had nothing to do with her.

Not at all...

Really.

It wasn't her gorgeous mane of red hair, or her bright smile, and it definitely wasn't the spark in her eyes every time she looked his way, that distracted him.

Oh! Who was he kidding!

Of course it was her. He couldn't think straight when she was around, looking so beautiful, his eyes would look for her hair only to be trapped by the flames they reflected, and his mind would construct scenes where he was running his fingers through her fiery locks, while his lips were occupied kissing the soft skin of her jaw...

"Oi! Harry!" A yell interrupted his fantasy. "Are you listening? Harry!"

"Huh? Sorry, Ron. Er..did you want something?" Harry asked nervously. Afraid that Ron had, somehow, realised just what his best mate had been thinking of doing to his sister.

Ron frowned. "What were you thinking about mate? I've been trying to get your attention for almost five minutes!"

Harry gulped. "Er...Sorry, just you know the thing about er...food! Yeah, I was thinking that I should have eaten something before practice..."

Ron gave him an odd look and shrugged. "Well, yeah me too. Maybe we should head back to the castle? It's getting too dark for practice and there's something weird about this storm...it doesn't feel normal." He said looking around with strange expression on his face.

"What? Come on Ron! It's not like we haven't practised during a storm before!" Exclaimed Harry. "The match against Ravenclaw is almost here, we have t-

"Harry!" Called Ginny. And Harry's face immediately snapped in her direction. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Ron is right. I don't think this storm is normal..." She said. She looked nervous. Harry didn't remember the last time he saw Ginny look that nervous.

"Not normal? Wha- And then he suddenly became aware of the heavy feeling of magic in the air. He had been so distracted with his thoughts about Ginny that he had completely failed to notice things around him..

"Harry...turn around..." She said with an almost scared tone in her voice.

Harry turned around, and his eyes widened. The dark clouds that had been covering the sky most of the morning were heading their way, fast...too fast to be natural.

"What the-? ...Get back to the castle, NOW!"

"But, Harry. Where IS the castle?" Katie Bell asked with a terrified expression. "I can't even see the light from the towers!"

Harry was starting to get worried. He couldn't remember in which direction the castle was, and they could barely see each other's faces."

"Look, Harry! That way." Said Ron. And Harry turned in the direction his best mate was pointing at. A tunnel between the clouds, and the only source of sunlight at the moment. He looked around and panicked as he saw the clouds surrounding them get even closer...if they didn't move they'd be trapped and flying completely blind...

…and it could turn in to a tragedy, if one of them were to bump into the Whomping Willow.

" Bugger! Everyone follow the light! We've got to get out of here!" Once his team mates nodded, he started in the direction of the tunnel, the rest of the team following behind.

They flew at full speed, the clouds behind them moving even faster now... the tunnel was getting smaller with every second and Harry cursed.

They weren't going to make it.

"Harry!" It was Ginny, her expression worried.

"Harry I can't see Demelza! She was right behind me!" And suddenly a burst of light blinded them and the next thing Harry knew, they had crashed into... something, before everything went black.

_

* * *

_

_**AN:** Right! That's it for now. Short yeah but it's just the prologue, hopefully chapters will be longer, although I don't usually write more than five or six pages, but as I spend most most of my time, either in class or studying...or trying to recover some of the sleep I lost doing the latter . Anyway, from the summary you can guess exactly what it is they crashed into...now time to decided just WHEN they crashed into IT..._

_hehe so your choice, before the first task, in the forest when Harry was under his invisibility cloak...or during the first task? Both choices leave me with some very interesting possibilities...hehe like say, Who will notice a group of 7 people, two of them with a very er..recognisable hair colour, wearing red and gold robes? Mmm, food for the thought..._

_...talking about food, I think I'll go get a snack...you in the mean time can leave a review, yes? _


End file.
